


Drabble Dabble

by nicekittyrawr



Category: The Host - Stephenie Meyer, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicekittyrawr/pseuds/nicekittyrawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Host Drabble - Room to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I have been unsure about posting this for a while. Mainly because I couldn't decide what "pairing" I wanted it to be and if I wanted to turn it into something longer. Seeing as I'm impatient, I'm posting now.

**_Room to Breathe, no pairing, PG13 to R-ish_**  
 **Title:** Room to Breathe  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to R  
  
  
He reaches down, caressing her side and she shivers, chill bumps covering her torso. One long finger trails slowly along the elastic waist band of her panties, just under the edge of her pants, gently along her hip bone. He buries his face into her neck, breathing deeply before flicking his tongue out to taste her skin. She gasps and a deep rumbling sound, half groan, half laughter escapes his throat while his hand inches lower, gripping her panties just on top of her hip, bunching them up in a tight fist. It's unbearable and exquisite all at the same time and she has a vague thought of how he's going to rip them away from her body without even realizing it.  
  
He can't bring himself to go further but God he wants to. He wants to slip his hand farther, to feel the warmth, to sink his fingers into the wetness between her legs that he knows will be there. Her breathing is ragged and surrounded by moans and it turns him on so completely that he doesn't think that he'll ever feel this way again.  
  
"We can't. We. Can't. I want to," he sighs deeply. "But we have to stop," he pushes himself away, giving both of them room to breathe.


	2. New Moon Chapter 3 - No Air

I had an idea. And it was like... word vomit. It's random and sporadic and just... I'm not sure what it's meant to be... or if it's meant to be anything at all.  
  
\--  
 **Bella's POV after chapter 3 -**  
  
  
  
 _How can - How can I exist?_ _  
  
He left. He left. He left.  
  
Oh God. He's gone.  
  
Can't breathe. No air._  
  
Her lungs burned almost daily. Her throat tight, permanently. It's as if someone has sucked the very life, the oxygen, out of her chest.  
  
 _He's gone. Never coming back._  
  
It's unbelievable. Incomprehensible that one being can have such an effect on another. To make them feel as if life is not worth living after they walk away. Like there is no existing without the air that once breathed life into the frozen soul that now resides in her chest.  
  
 _I can't - I don't want to breathe. If I ceased to exist, there would be no more pain. No more sorrow or wishing or... missing._


End file.
